The Truest Believers
by MSquared79
Summary: AU. What if Henry was the Savior destined to break the curse? He and his parents, following what was prophesied, embark on a quest to break an evil curse and return home, wherever that may be. SwanFire.
1. True Love, Interrupted

Chapter 1-True Love, Interrupted

"You may kiss the bride!" the bishop proclaimed as the groom, the Captain of the Guard, took his new wife's face in his hands. This was truly the happiest moment of their lives. As the crescendo of the applause rose, the happy couple could feel the love surrounding them. The king and queen beamed at their daughter, the Princess Born of True Love; the dwarves were elated, and no long suspicious of the groom's intentions; the happy couple's best friends smiled conspiratorially at them, waiting to share a secret with the couple and even the princess' godmother seemed happy.

"I love you," the groom whispered to his new wife as he moved in for the kiss. And then, just as their lips were about to touch, the doors to the cathedral were whipped open by a fierce wind. All the congregants turned to see the Black Fairy standing there.

She moved down the aisle, wordless, as guards marched to block her way. With the flick of her wrist, they were pushed aside like toy soldiers. She continued her approach, shoving the dwarves aside as the amassed for protection. They, too, were little help. The king and queen positioned themselves in from front of their daughter and newly minted son-in-law, fearful of what was to come. The best man, the Admiral of the King's Navy and the maid of honor stood at the ready, preparing a defense with sword and magic in hand, while the the godmother made her way to the Black Fairy.

"What do you want, Mother?" Queen Dowager Regina asked sharply, eying her mother with caution.

The Black Fairy smiled dangerously. "I only came to offer my congratulations to the happy couple, even if I was so cruelly ignored on such a happy occasion," Cora responded. "I am, after all, family."

"You are no family of mine," Queen Snow called out.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but my daughter is your father's widow," Cora responded. "That would make me the step-grandmother of the bride."

"You are no family any of us acknowledge," Regina replied. "Now, leave before I do something that will ruins this day for the bride and groom."

Cora glanced at her daughter. "Not before I give them my gift."

"We don't want it," the bride said, a low rumble escaping her throat as a light glow engulfed her hand.

"But I will still give it. You will have this happiness, but it will be your last. Soon, very soon, this land, your kingdom," she looked to the king and queen, "and your inheritance", she moved her eyes to the princess, "will be no more. And there is nothing you can do to stop it," Cora proclaimed. "I curse you."

"You forgot something, dearie," another voice chimed in. It was high pitched, with a giggle capping it. "Any curse can be broken."

The groom looked around quickly. He had heard that voice before, but not in centuries. _How could that be? How could he still be alive. How could he have found me?_ Then his eyes fell upon the speaker. As he had been surmised, the man, if you could call him that, hadn't changed in three centuries. He looked back to his friend, seeing his own shocked expression. _It seems he didn't know either._

"Even if you were the writer?" Cora asked, turning to the latest uninvited guest. At least, that's what she assumed him to be. Cora knew the history between the imp and the groom. The other made no reply, only giggling. Cora raised an eyebrow. "No matter. This is far from over." Then she faced her daughter once more. "Choose your side wisely, my darling." With that, she was gone in a puff of smoke.

There was a long moment of quiet before King David turned his attention to the newest arrival. "You can defeat this curse that is to come? You can save our kingdom?"

The other was about to respond when the groom cut it loudly. "There's always a price, isn't that right? Well, it's a price I will not pay."

"But if it can save us-" Queen Snow questioned.

"His prices are too high to take the risk, Your Majesty. Believe me, I know better than anyone," came the answer, as the groom stared across the cathedral. He began an approach to the visitor, his friend behind him, watching to see if an attack was forthcoming

"And how do you know that?" King David asked. He glanced between the two as they came face to face. He saw the almost hateful stare darkening the groom's face, but the other's look was softer, almost yearning, for what, David did not know.

The groom responded. "Because I have been paid it before. I lost everything to his being...my home, my childhood...my father."

"Who is he?" his new wife asked, tugging at his arm to get him to turn to her. She had followed him, her own handmaiden following her, guarding her as she swore she always would.

The groom glanced back, seeing the guards standing, ready for orders. "Take him to the dungeon," he ordered. They were obeyed, for he was the Captain of the Guards and he knew no one would countermand them, and that the king and queen would believe it to be for their safety. The guards looked up and saw the king nod, and the other was taken away. The Captain was surprised he went willingly, and it made him doubly suspicious.

With the commotion over, the people began to disperse. The Captain captured his wife's face again and kissed her deeply. It was met with enthusiasm, and then she pulled back. "Who was that...demon?" she asked her husband again.

The eyes of King David, Queen Snow, Queen Regina and her lover, Chancellor Robin of Lockesly, Admiral Killian Jones and the young sorceress Lilith fell upon him again. Sir Balfire, Captain of the Guard, took a deep breath and, as he looked into the eyes of his wife, Princess Emma, answered at last. "He is the Dark One...and he is my father."

She looked down at him as he slept peacefully. It was hard to believe that nearly ten years had passed. She ached for him, knowing what all the prophecies said was coming. It was her fervent hope that they had all been wrong. It was too much to ask of a child. But in her heart, she knew it was all true. Her son was a special boy, unusually precocious for his age. He always had been, even as a baby. It was as if he had been touched by…

"Magic," her husband had said. "It really is magic how you can get him to sleep."

"Well, I am the product of true love. I am do possess some as it is, right?" she whispered as she moved to the edge the room as they both watched their son's chest rise and fall.

"That is what they said back home. You were blessed with the strongest magic. And you have exhibited it from time to time, back home. But here?" he replied. Then he caught the shadow in his wife's eyes. "You're afraid for him, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you? It's a lot to take in. It's a lot to shoulder him with," the mother replied.

"I have faith he'll be able to manage it, sweetheart." The father followed his wife's gave to the bed. "The final battle is approaching soon."

"And we still don't know where it even is. How are we supposed to fight it if we don't even know where it is?" she asked him, almost begging him for an answer. After all these years, she knew he was more aware of everything that followed them. He had been imbued with it from a young age, a blessing from his father. Now, she looked to him more than ever.

"'A sign will come to you.' That was all that my papa said," he replied.

"Your father has a gift for the vague," she cracked, almost smiling as she did so.

He let out a chuckle at that, remembering his father with affection. It had taken him a long time to get there, but, as his father had predicted, he had made it. "Well, when you're a Seer, that's par for the course."

She saw the ghost lurking behind his eyes. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

"Is mind reading one of your gifts as well?" When she continued to look at him, waiting for his answer, he replied. "I never thought I would, but since the day we left." He caught himself, reconsidering his response. "Since the day Henry was born, I have missed him so much."

They had occurred on the same day, his son's birth and their escape to the Land Without Magic. His father had been unable to give his son, now a father himself, much advise. But there was one thing he had said, after his wife and newborn son had already made their escape. "Do whatever you must to protect your family. Do not let fear or cowardice stand in your way." His father looked downcast as he continued. "That was my mistake. I beg of you, don't follow my example. Be a better man than I."

Baelfire had taken his father in his arms, the first time since Rumplestiltskin had taken on the Dark Curse, and embraced him as they both cried. Then he looked through the portal and followed Emma and Henry to a strange new land, one that they would be safe in until they were needed.

Baelfire, now called Neal, took his wife in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. "We will be brave and we will be strong. For Henry, for our families, for all of us," he vowed as they faced the future as a family.


	2. Cautious Times

Chapter 2-Cautious Times

"So, Henry, what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Neal asked his son as they sat down to breakfast.

Henry put on an act of thinking about it, then declared, "It's Fleet Week! Let's go see the ships!" Then, he smiled at his father. "And you can tell me about your times on the high seas."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at Neal as her husband nodded. "Yeah, I think we can do that. I haven't been on a ship in, woah, a long time," he told Henry. If only his son knew just how long it had been. He hadn't set foot on a ship since he and Killian had rescued a certain princess from a far away land. "You know, that's where I met you mom."

Henry's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yep, had to rescue her from pirates," Neal added.

Henry turned to look at his mother. "You were kidnapped by pirates? That is so cool!" Her son looked to her with incredible enthusiasm. "You have to tell me that story."

Emma got up from the table, taking the dishes with her. "Another time, kid. You have to get to school." Henry's eyes dimmed as he got off the chair, begrudgingly heading to his room to retrieve his backpack. When he was out of the room, Emma smacked Neal on the arm. "I was not rescued from pirates!"

"Well, what did you want me to say? You ran away from you parents the king and queen and got yourself taken hostage?" he asked with a laugh. "And don't give me that 'I didn't need rescuing' BS. I remember quite clearly seeing King George's soldiers tossing you in the coach. It was magically sealed, just to make sure you didn't escape."

"And we both know who helped him there," she nearly admitted. "The first time we had to deal with my wicked step-great-grandmother." She looked like she was reassuring herself she had gotten the relationship correct, then leaned her head against his chest. "But once we got to the castle, I really did have it under control."

Neal snorted. "That was what you called 'under control? I still have the scar from the sword that got me," he said as he pointed to his back, half accusingly, angling her head up towards him, as he leaned in for a kiss..

Before they could make the connection, Henry was calling for them. "Are you going two make kissy faces again? I'd rather be in school," he called as he opened the door.

Emma gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek instead. "You'll pick him up?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah, I have a few consultations uptown but I should be done by then." Any other thing he was going to say when stopped when Henry re-entered the room. "I got an early present! Can I open it before we go?" Neal and Emma moved over to him to see the package he was holding. It was big, almost as wide as his arm span and wrapped in brown paper. It was addressed to Henry Cassidy and had a return address of Storybrooke, Maine, but no name. "Do we know anyone in Maine?" he asked.

Emma glanced at Neal, concern etched on her face. She could see Neal searching his brain, trying to come up with something, at least a cover story. To help her husband, she told him, "Why don't we wait until you get home from school to open it? That way, you have more time with it then."

Henry was about to protest, but saw the warning look on his mother's face. He knew not to mess with her so he put the package back on the table, then turned to head for the front door. She could tell it wasn't what he wanted to do, but she didn't fight him on it. "See you later, Dad," he called back.

"Have fun today," Neal replied, as Emma followed their son. She stole a backwards glance at him, her eyes darting to the package for a second. He got the meaning. Once they left, he picked up the package, feeling for a shape. The paper was thick, but he felt a binding at one end. Moving his fingers to the other side, he thought he recognized the slight overhang of a cover. If Neal were to guess, he was thinking it was a book. But why from Storybrooke, Maine?

He was pondering those questions as he headed into his office that day. In the days leading up to the curse being enacted, his father had told him many things that were to come. Rumplestilskin wanted his son to be as prepared as possible for the new realm they would be sent to. His father had seemed to have acquired the powers of a Seer and it helped a great deal. The visions he had seen readied them for when they needed to leave.

The day mercifully passed quickly and at three o'clock, Neal as at the school to pick up his son. On the walk home, Henry would stop talking about the present. "Come on, admit it Dad. You got me a train set, right?" his son asked eagerly. When his father didn't answer him, he tried again. "A model kit? A chemistry kit? Come on, a little help here!"

Neal did his best to dodge the questions. The truth was Neal was as anxious to see what the package was as Henry. But when they got to the door of their apartment, Henry was nearly jumping out of his skin waiting for the door to be unlocked. Once inside, Henry ran right past his mother to the table where he had left the present in the morning.

Neal gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. "Any thoughts on what the package could be? Do you remember anything your father told would happen when the time came?" Neal shook his head silently as they both made their way to their son, who by then had torn the paper off the gift and was looking at it rather glumly. "So, what is the mystery gift?" Emma asked.

Henry looked at his mom and handed her a large book. It was leather-bound, and it looked to be handmade. Embossed across the cover was the title "Once Upon A Time." "Nice book!" Neal said, sitting on one side of Henry while Emma sat on the other as she handed the book back.

Henry didn't look impressed. "It's a book of fairy tales. I'm a little too old for them," he said as he leafed through the pages.

"No one is too old for fairy tales, kiddo. Even your mom likes a good fairy tale now and again," Neal tried to assuage him as he looked over Henry at his wife. He moved the book to his lap as the book opened to the story of Pinocchio. "And we can learn a lot from fairy tales, like never to lie," he next found the tale of Cinderella, "being kind to our family, or even…" The words died in his mouth as he flipped to a picture that looked an awful lot like him and Emma.

He tried to turn the page, but Henry was faster than that. "Hey that looks a lot like you and Mom," he commented, looking from one parent to the other. The next page was another picture of Neal, Emma and a newborn wrapped in a blanket stitched with the name Henry on it. "I'm in the book?"

The time had come at last it seemed, but neither one of them knew what to say. Any answer would sound crazy, even to a kid. But here was their son, waiting for an explanation as to why he and his parents were in the mysterious book he had gotten as a gift.

They were all waiting for an answer and in truth, Baelfire didn't want to admit it to himself. It was a few hours after the wedding ended and Bae had gathered his family and friends in the War Council room. Emma was standing beside him, holding his hand as he began to tell his tale.

"I didn't grow up with much," he began. It was the truth and something everyone in the room knew. "I had no mother-I was told that she had died when I was little-and my father was a poor spinner. He had fought in the first Ogre War, but had returned from battle a cripple. Word had reached the village before he arrived that he had caused the injury himself and was a coward."

"The Ogre Wars were over two hundred years ago," Regina had said, her eyes narrowed.

Baelfire nodded. "When the second Ogre War began, the local nobleman was conscripting children fourteen and older to fight. My father feared losing me and was desperate for a way for me to not be sent. He met a man who offered him riches if he could retrieve a dagger from the nobleman. My father didn't know why the man had asked him, as he was lame, but he went ahead and managed to break into the castle and steal the dagger." Baelfire let out a breath as he continued. "When Papa tried to return the dagger, the man grabbed his wrist that was holding the dagger and made my father stab him with it. As he lay dying, the man said my father now had the power to save me from the fight."

"The Curse of the Dark One," Regina said quietly.

"You know about this curse?" Snow White asked her stepmother.

"The Dark One is a power sorcerer, maybe the most powerful in the land. This dagger that Sir Baelfire talks about, it was the only way to control the demon that took over a person's body when they acquired the power." Without another word, Regina turned and headed out of the room. Robin looked from Regina's back to David and Snow, who gave him a nod and to follow her. Experience told them that Regina was going to go look for answers and that could cause trouble. Regina's methods had a habit of not being very gentle.

Then a guard appeared at David's side, and handed him something wrapped in a cloth. The guard whispered something to the king and, when he was done, David walked over to Bae, holding what he had been given. "The man we have in the cells, he had this on him." Bae took the item and unwrapped it. Sure enough, it was the dagger, his father's name still engraved on the blade. "He wanted you to have."

"Rumplestilskin," Emma read the name. She looked up at him, waiting for an answer. She could tell the knife was distressing him and from what her husband had just explained, there was more to the story.

Bae sensed his wife's thought and took in a deep breath, as if the memories were a physical pain he was reliving. "He did what he wanted. He ended the wars and save a generation of children. But it wasn't enough for him. He changed...and not in any good way," he continued. "I wanted him to stop, to go back to the good man that he had been before, but he couldn't or wouldn't. I began to look for ways to change him back, and we struck a deal that if I found a way, he would agree to it. One night the Blue Fairy appeared to me. She had heard my wishes and gave me a magic bean. It was supposed to take us to a land without magic, and my father would become human again."

Snow White interrupted him at that point. "Blue knows about all this?" That seemed strange to the queen. The Blue Fairy had aided them in the fight to win back the kingdom from the Black Fairy until Regina had turned her back on her mother and joined their side. After that, though, the Blue Fairy began to pull back from the court, with little explanation. It had culminated in her not showing up for Emma and Baelfire's wedding and Snow had taken her absence as at least a minor insult.

Bae nodded. "We used the bean and a portal opened. All we had to do was go through it, but my father became afraid...afraid of the new land and what he would become if he went there. Blue told me that it would be a land without magic and Papa feared losing his powers and returning to the coward he once was. I begged him to go through with me, but he would not move. Then as suddenly as the door opened for us it snapped shut. We lost our chance to leave. He had chosen to remain the Dark One. And I ran from him, leaving him there in the forest. I ran so fast, just wanting to get away from him. When I got back to our cottage, I took all my things and was preparing to leave. But I knew that he would use magic to find me, so I grabbed a few bottles that I hoped had spells that would protect me from him." He looked down at the floor. "That was the last night I saw him."

"How were you able to remain young? When you came here, you were just a boy, Emma's age," the queen asked him.

"I think one of them was the curse that did that," Baelfire admitted. He had viewed his near-eternal youth as one after a hundred years. "My father did try to teach me magic, but after seeing what he had become I refused to learn. And I did stay young, until…"

"Until you kissed me," Emma said, a smile on her face.

"Papa said that True Love's kiss could break any curse. I guess that means we were always meant to be together," Bae responded, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Well, at least I know now why I lost her to you. Turns out, I never had a chance," Killian said, a wry smile on his face.

David took a step forward. "I am not one to look down upon the humble origins of anyone," said the former shepherd-turned-king. "You have proven yourself time and time again. But I am a little upset we are all learning of this now, especially _after_ the wedding."

"I have been running from this for so long, I didn't want to think about it. And after you took me in, I was afraid you would turn on me if you learned my father had been Darkness, Itself," Bae apologized.

"It's neither here nor there anymore. What matters now is dealing with this curse Cora seems to have placed on us," Snow proclaimed. Then she smiled at the young couple. "And there is the matter of your honeymoon."

Emma blushed. "I think we can wait for that. We need to find a way to stop Cora. She was powerful enough to kill the original Black Fairy and take her powers, so we know she can do it."

Snow shook her head as she tried to smile as brightly as possible. "No, you two go on your honeymoon. I've had the Summer Palace opened for you to use." Her daughter tried to protest, but she silenced her with a look. "We will begin to look for ways to stop her while you're away."

David nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Regina went down to the dungeon to get answers from Rumplestiltskin. She will probably get them fairly quickly, I'd say." He saw the look on his daughter's face. "Go. Enjoy your happiness now. There will be battles to fight, by time you get back, I'm sure."

Emma was still reluctant to go, but Baelfire spoke up. "Thank you, your majesty. We'll leave at once." With that, he took his wife's arm and escorted her from the room.

"We will be discussing this after we leave," Emma told him. He could see it was half a request, half a demand. It wasn't surprising, because his bride was a fighter herself and he was sure she was raring to go after the visit at the wedding.

"Yes, we will," he answered, making a silent vow to his wife, his family, his land, that they would be protected.


	3. Facing the Past

3-Facing the Past

Regina had barely stopped her march down to the depths of castle when Robin called her name. But the sound of her True Love's voice always seemed to have a calming effect on her and she paused to allow him to catch up with her. When he was by her side, he took her hand. "You're going to confront Rumplestiltskin, aren't you?" Robin asked.

"I need to know some things," she told him.

"About the curse?"

Regina took a deep breath. "And other things." She tried to look away from him, but he caught her chin in his fingers. "It took me until after she became the Black Fairy to learn how she had gotten her start on the path she took. I know that she only married my father for his title, but she went to such extremes into pushing me towards Leopold."

"When it was Daniel that you loved," he stated, remembering her sad tale of love murdered.

"Even if he turned out to not be my true love," she smiled knowingly at him. "But after she was defeated and exiled, I found a spell book she had been forced to leave behind. There were notes in it, that spoke of the Dark One and a curse to end all curses. I have my suspicions that he has all the information."

"Then we shall learn it...together," Robin declared, taking her arm. They continued down to the dungeon and a guard took them to the cell that held the unwanted visitor. Regina ordered the guard to leave and approached the bars cautiously.

"So, you can defeat this curse the Black Fairy has placed upon this land?" she asked archly.

The demon giggled. "Any curse can be broken. That was what I said earlier."

"Fine, you will tell me how," she ordered.

He shook his head. "No. You will not break the curse. You cannot because it was not placed on you."

"This land was cursed. I live in this land. Therefore I have the ability to break it," Regina reasoned.

"The curse was NOT placed on you. It was placed on Princess Emma and her handsome husband. They will be among those who will break the curse," Rumplestiltskin replied.

Regina stepped back a moment. "Yes, about your son. It seems rather convenient that he is in a position to break this curse. Can to enlighten me as to how that happened?"

The sorcerer did not answer, but let out a giggle. "About parents and children...your mother has become quite powerful, hasn't she?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "My mother...you did know her!"

"Yes dearie. I had such high hopes for that one. Be thankful I stopped when I did," Rumplestiltskin replied. "Well, I did love our chat. But I will not speak to anyone until I see my son."

"From what I could tell, your son really doesn't seem to want to talk to you," Robin piped in.

The imp's eyes shifted to the chancellor. "Well, then, I take my tea black and I request a rose with my morning tray," he giggled once more as he moved to a cushion of hay at the back of the cell.

Regina and Robin could tell a dismissal when they saw one and both swept out of the dungeon. "Well, that went smashingly," Robin said rather glumly. "It'll be a few weeks until he talks. Emma and Baelfire were supposed to leave about now."

"We do have ways of making him talk," Regina supposed aloud. Then she let out a defeated breath. "But he would be too powerful to use any of those methods on."

"And it would take you down a dark path, my love," Robin said to her. "You have turned away from that darkness already. I don't wish to lose you to it again." With that he lay a soft kiss on her lips.

They made their way back to the Council Room and an expectant David and Snow. "Has he told you anything?" David asked immediately.

Regina shook her head sadly. "Only that Emma and Baelfire are the one who can break the curse. He said that because it was placed on them specifically."

Snow's eyes brighten for a moment. "Cora also turned to David and I when she spoke the curse. Maybe we can break it ourselves."

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment. "His exact words were 'They will be among those who will break the curse."

"Then we have to talk to him, see if we can avoid using the children," David replied, a glimmer of hope in his voice that an alternative had been found.

"That is the other problem," Robin began to admit. "He says he will not speak to anyone else until he speaks with Baelfire." He looked over to Snow. "I gather they have already left for the Summer Palace?"

Snow's eyes dimmed a bit. "We saw them off just before you arrived back here. They'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"And I do agree with Snow White," Regina said. "Let's not disturb them as much as possible. If things get critical, we can always send a bluebird with a message. Until then…"

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by a guard opening the great doors to the Council Room. "Your Majesties, there is a woman demanding to see you."

"Who is she? What does she want?" David asked as Snow nodded to the guard to allow the woman in.

"I am the Lady Belle of Avonlea and I want to speak to my husband," the woman said from behind a brave front.

"And just who is your husband, Miss?" Regina asked dismissively.

"My husband is the sorcerer Rumplestiltskin. He was coming here to warn this land of a curse the Black Fairy had planned. Now, where is he?" Belle responded.

"Well, Lady Belle, I can assure you he has arrived with his warning. But the Captain of the Guard had him placed in a cell in our dungeon. And I must say, I quite agree with this action," Robin informed her.

"Then I demand you take me there, now!" came the ferocious reply.

"Did he go down finally?" Neal asked Emma when she reappeared in the living room.

"Took him a while. Cake, that late, not the best idea." She fell down on the couch next to him. "Good save, by the way."

"It was the only thing I could think up that didn't sound crazy," he admitted. "Custom-made story books...well, so much is customized nowadays, I hoped it would work." He picked up the book again, opening the back cover as he made his way backwards. Then he saw that his hand was glowing faintly. "What the hell?"

Emma sat up straight. "What's happening?" When he didn't answer, she implored him. "You're the one that's the son of a sorcerer."

"Papa said that there was no magic in this place!" By then, the glow brightened and an envelope appeared. Neal picked it up and read the front. "Emma and Baelfire" it said across the parchment. He looked to her again and opened it.

The envelope contained two pieces of paper. One was a map, folded several times over and the other was something written in a strange script. Emma took the map and opened it up fully. There was a golden dot within the outline for the state of Maine, along the coast. "Storybrooke, I'm guessing," she whispered, turning to her husband. When he didn't respond she turned to him and saw him concentrating on the other paper that had been in the envelope. "Do you know what it says?"

"I can't translate it fully, but it's definitely a spell of some kind."

"What's it for?"

Neal looked up from the paper at her. "My guess, it's a way to get to this Storybrooke. There may be magical protections around it and this needs to be spoken in order to pass through them." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Then he shook his head in frustration. "I need to look this over more. Maybe I can remember some the the crash course Papa gave me in magic to help me read this."

"Then I guess we're going there," she said to him in a shaky voice. "But how do we get there? There's no road shown, no directions," Emma questioned.

Neal thought about it as he stared at the spell again. For a brief instant, he thought he recognized some of the writing. He felt like the translation was just outside of his grasp.

"I guess going to see the ships is off the calendar for tomorrow, then?" Emma's voice broke his revive.

Neal shook his head. "No, that's how Henry wanted to spend his birthday and that's how we'll spend it. We'll deal with this afterwards."

Emma nodded, agreeing with his plan. She took the book from him and leafed through it. She had never been much the type to get teary-eyed, but seeing the story of her family, of her life, caused a tear to slip past. Neal took her chin in his hand, but she smiled at him. "Until I saw this book, I'd almost forgotten how much I missed them. I mean, these were the stories they told me when I was growing up. It helped me remember."

"I know how much you miss your parents," Neal said.

"They barely had time to see their grandson before we had to go through the portal. I...I didn't know the the first thing about being a mother. I was expecting my mother to be there to help me," she cried, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Hey, listen to me. Despite all of that, look at how good of a mother you became. How good parents we became," he reassured her. "I would have never thought I could be a good dad, after everything that went on during my childhood." He took her in his arms soothing her until he glanced down and saw the smile on her face.

"We did do pretty good, didn't we?" She met his eyeline and kissed him again. "Henry's a good kid."

"Henry's a great kid. And I have faith that he'll be able to handle anything we throw at him."

"Even magic and fairy tales coming true and the fact that he's a prince and a savior foretold?" she asked him.

"Yeah, even all that," he replied, hope in his voice and concern.

As the night wore on in New York City, a fog rolled into the bay just passed the Verrazano Bridge. Then out of the fog a tall ship sailed, the bow pointed at the docks. On the deck, it's captain stood, holding a looking glass in his hand. A voice called to him from below. "Did it work? Did we make it through?"

"Aye, it appears we did. Or else, I hope so. Who knows with magic," the captain replied to his lady as she made her way towards him. He looked around, seeing buildings taller than the palaces of his realm. "Now, all we have to do is find them," Killian Jones said, turning to look at his companion. "You think you can sense any magic?"

Lilith, daughter of Maleficent, closed her eyes, searching. It was then that she felt a brief spark. It wasn't much, but there was enough that she sent a reply and hoped it would reach its destination. Then she smiled at her lover. "There is magic here… and I can hear it calling to me."

Killian smiled back at her. "Then I guess we wait to see if you get a response."


	4. Realms of the Fantastic

4-Realms of the Fantastic

They had walked along the docks for the better part of the morning, boarding a number of ships along the way. At various times, Henry would ask his father about his sailing experiences. Sometimes, Neal would give general answers, trying to hide the fact that he knew rather little about these types of ships. Then, from a ways down the dock, their son caught sight of a masted vessel and took off towards it. As he was still in view, Emma and Neal hung back, following slowly behind.

"You didn't sleep much last night," Emma commented to him. "Thinking about the envelope we found in the book?"

Neal nodded. "The only way that I can think any magic would work here," he began, hesitantly, unsure of a lot due to his lack of knowledge on the subject, "is that it was imbued with blood magic."

Emma had remembered hearing about that, but it had been so long. Neal could tell by the look on her face she was searching her memories for answers. "It's a type that is passed down in a ways from parent to child. Like, my papa enchanted something and because I'm his son, I have the ability to discover it."

"Then why didn't the blood magic work when Henry first touched the book?" 

Neal shook his head. "Could be it was just for me, could be that Henry's lived his whole life here without magic...who knows?" By the time Neal had finished, they had caught up to Henry as he stood at the gangplank to a three masted vessel. "You like this one kid?"

Henry nodded eagerly and scurried up before his parents could say another word. When he got on deck, he was greeted by a youngish man and woman at the wheel. Having heard his parents calling to him to wait a minute, he asked the man, "Permission to come aboard?"

The man and woman looked up and the man smiled. "Permission granted, young lad. And what brings you aboard the _Jolly Roger_?"

"How old is this boat? Is it a reconstruction or is it really from a long time ago? Are you the captain?" Henry questioned in rapid fire.

"Whoa, slow down young man," the other man replied. "Now, to answer your last question first, yes, I am the captain." He held out his right hand and Henry finally saw his left was missing and replaced with a hook. "The name's-"

"Killian?" Neal shouted, disbelief in his voice.

Henry looked back at his father. "You know him? Is he from your sailing day?" The boy was very surprised by Neal's words. He had never remembered meeting any of his parents' friends. In fact, he didn't remember meeting anyone from his parent's past.

The woman who was on the deck stepped forward when she heard the name called out. She made her way to Emma and Neal, another shocked look on her face. "Emma?" she asked.

Emma stared open-mouthed at the two. It had always been rare to have her speechless, but this would do it. "Lilith?" she asked almost breathless. Then after a minute, Emma and the woman were hugging each other like they hadn't seen each other in centuries. Neal made his way over and he and the captain shared a bear hug.

"You...you found us!" Neal said in astonishment. "How did you find us?"

Emma gave a quick glance in her son's direction as she piped in, "Yeah, you have to to tell _Neal_ and I how you found us." Then she gave a slight shake of the head in Henry's direction.

Thankfully, Killian caught on. "Well, we actually weren't looking for you just yet. But how fortuitous that," he too looked at Henry, realizing who the lad was now, "your son happened upon the _Jolly Roger_."

"Yeah, what luck," Neal said, then turned his attention to his son. "Henry, this is Killian and Lilith. They were friends of ours when we were...growing up." It wasn't strictly a lie. Neal may have been two hundred years older than everyone else, but ended his unusually long teenage years with all three of the adults.

"Is he who you sailed with when you were young?" Henry asked, oblivious to the adult's reactions to each other.

"Your father and I spent some time together at the sea...before he rescued his princess," Killian remarked with a smile, nodding his head towards Emma.

"Your know my mom too? You must have lots of stories about them then, huh?" Henry asked, trying to tamp down his enthusiasm. "You have got to tell me them!"

"Yeah, why don't you come back to our apartment and visit. I'll order some takeout and we can catch up," Emma suggested, then looking at her son. "If that's okay with Henry. It's his birthday today and he wanted to come and see the ships."

By now, Henry had forgotten all about the ships, to enthralled with the idea of learning about his parent's lives before him. Killian and Lilith seemed to have the answers to those questions. "I think I've seen enough of the ships. It's okay if we go home," he responded, again trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Then it's settled," Neal said as the all headed off the ship.

But Henry stopped. "Is there a way to, I don't know, lock up he _Jolly Roger_?"

Just like that, Neal sensed the faintest hint of magic, as if his son's question had sparked it. "I think it'll be alright," he answered as they made their way onto the dock. He noticed a few strange looks he was getting from other passersby and looked back to see nothing where the ship had been.

Henry saw his father turn back. "It's a really cool ship, Killian," the young boy said as he saw the ship. Then he led his parents and their friends away. But as they left, he thought he heard his father ask the other adults if they were seeing what he was seeing. Emma's response sounded strange.

"If you mean the fact we just walked off of thin air, then yes," she said.

"We were always told there was no magic here," Lilith queried.

"I'm starting to think there's just enough for when we need it," Neal replied. "Just like my Pop, to find a loophole in anything, even the laws of magic."

Henry didn't understand what his father was talking about. Magic? There was no such thing! And did his father mention his own father? He thought his grandfather was dead? Something was up with his parents and he was determined to find out what.

Belle was escorted to the cell where Rumpelstiltskin was being held and rushed to him. He rose from the pile of hay he had been resting on when he saw her and reached for her face when she got to him. "Are you alright?" she asked immediately.

Seeing King David and Robin of Locksley standing at the other end of the hall, Rumple tried to play it coolly in his usual maniacal way. "Never better, my dear. I'm right where I want to be!"

Belle looked back at the other men. "I demand that you release him. What charges are you even holding him on?"

"He's being held by order of the captain of the guard. Your 'husband' disrupted my daughter's wedding," David told her. "He also has information that we need and he will not share it with us."

Belle looked back at Rumple. "What information?" she asked until something occurred to her. "The Dark Curse."

Rumple nodded ever so slightly. "I was too late," he said, rather sadly, for her to hear alone.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Rumple's eyes moved back to the sovereign and his comrade. "Not until I speak to my son."

"And he won't talk to you," she surmised.

Rumple's voice got high-pitched again. "Well there's that, but also, the lad's just been married. He's elsewhere now, with his new wife."

Belle understood. "It has happened, just as you foresaw." The Dark One merely nodded. Belle looked around, trying to come up with a solution. "There must be something you can do?"

"No, my dear. Destiny will play out, just as I knew it would," he told her. "All I can do now is try to prepare my son and his new wife for the task they will face."

Rumple's words caught King David's attention. "What 'task' do you mean? Tell us now," he demanded, fear in his eyes.

Belle looked back at her husband, pleading with him with just a look. He let out a sigh, his decision made. "Call the children back. What I have to tell, it should be heard by all at one time."

David saw the resignation in the beast's face. Turning to the guard, he ordered, "As soon as Admiral Jones returns, have him come to me. He has a task, I fear, he will not like."

When the guard nodded and left and the king ready to leave, Belle called to him. "And my husband? Is he to stay your prisoner?"

"Yes," David stated firmly He saw the woman about to continue her protest, but he held up his hand. "My son-in-law decreed it."

"You are king. You can overrule him," Belle challenged.

"I will stay here," Rumplestiltskin interrupted with. "My son has reason to fear me and want me here. When the boy returns, I will be free. But until then," he sighed looking at the king, "It is a wise man that takes advice."

David nodded. "Madame, when it pleases you, we will show you to your room." He extended his arm toward the stairs leading up to the castle.

Rumple knew the look in his wife's eyes. Before she could protest further, he spoke up. "It is very generous of you to take care of my wife while I an unable to." She turned to him, but his look beseeched her. "Would you not agree, my dear?"

Belle turned to David and back to her husband. She did not look happy, but she did not fight him further. "I accept your hospitality," she replied as she snaked her fingers through the bars and laced them with Rumple's. Then, their lips drew together and connected in a soft kiss. With that, she withdrew, following David away from the dungeon, leaving Rumple alone again.


End file.
